¡Zorra!
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu.NaruSasu  Sasuke es una Zorra segun Itachi,él hara todo contal de que el menor lo admita... ¿Lo lograra?


¡¿Zorra?

Sasuke pov.

-Vamos arriba…-Gimió en mí oído Naruto y yo sin sobresaltarme por eso, ya que acababa de entrar a mi casa, asentí mientras lo besaba y desabrochaba su camisa… Me llevo casi cargando a la habitación y me tumbo en la cama, desabrocho mi pantalón al igual que mi camisa.

-Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke…-Murmuro en mi oído con un sarcasmo del que hasta me reí

"_Déjame ver ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ayer_" ya que esa hermosa rutina era de diario…

La risa no me duro ni dos segundos ya que de pronto solté un grito de dolor: El de golpe había entrado en mí. Me retorcía de dolor y placer por igual apretando y arañando las sabanas de la desecha cama entre mis manos. Solté grito tras grito al igual que las penetraciones de Naruto.

-¡Maas!...¡Nhhh…! ¡Mas fuerte!...-Reconocí entre todos los jadeos mis gritos de placer cuando el comenzó a penetrar más a fondo. Él obedeció y yo, delirando en placer, lo tome por los cabellos y presione su nuca contra mi pecho, el entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje comenzó a juguetear con mis pezones.

Con cada lengüetazo sentía espasmos de placer y el cada vez se hundía mas en mi. La habitación (y la casa entera) estaba inundada en gemidos y gritos, yo no paraba de gritar su nombre al igual que él el mío…

"_Más adentro…Lo quiero sentir hasta mi garganta"_

Enrede mis piernas a su cadera y apreté con todas mis fuerzas provocando que ambos, al sentir brutal contacto, nos corriéramos…Por mi parte, al sentir el chorro de simiente caliente en mi interior me sumí en el placentero orgasmo.

Desperté con pereza. No era nuevo, claro, pero mejor aclarar que a nadie le gusta levantarse después de tener sexo escandaloso con su mejor "amigo".

Estire los brazos y sentí un poco de dolor en mi trasero _"Prueba de que fue grandioso, amor…"_ pensé recordándolo ayer…No, Naruto y yo no éramos nada, ¿Cómo se dice?...Teníamos derechos el uno con el otro: Perfecto ¿No?

Me di cuenta de que, como siempre, Naruto ya se había ido antes de que yo despertara, y también me percate de que solo llevaba puesta la camisa de la que lo despoje ayer y la ropa interior. Sonreí para mi mismo lleno de satisfacción y baje las escaleras.

Con la cabeza en otro mundo me serví un vaso de agua y me lo bebí de un jalón.

-A juzgar por esa carita yo diría que te jodieron a fondo anoche, hermanito- Me atragante con el agua y, petrificado, logre darme la vuelta en dirección a la sala y, _**"¡Sorpresa!", **_ahí estaba Itachi observándome con parsimonia y burla.

"Crack"

No reaccione hasta que repare en que había dejado caer el vaso de vidrio a mis pies y se había quebrado en pedazos…

-¿Vienes por mas condones, zorrita…?-Me dijo como si nada Itachi y sentí la cólera inundarme.

-¡I-Itachi! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Conseguí articular aun absorto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano?...-Me respondió con burla y al ver que me quedaba estático agrego con una sonrisa:

-Enserio Sasuke, si quieres más condones: Están en el baño...- La sangre se me subió a la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?...

-¿¡Quien te crees para hablarme así?...Además ¿que no te habías unido a akatsuki después de masacrar a casi todo el clan? Eh Itachi- Él no se inmuto para nada de mi comentario y continúo con la mueca de burla y curiosidad morbosa en el rostro.

**-¡oh, sí! Y de verdad que estas muy deprimido: **_**"nhhh ahhh … ¡Naruto mas fuerte!"-**_ Gimió imitando lo que yo había gritado miles de veces anoche y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿Qué te importa lo que hago a ti?…-Le solté con rabia.

-Bueno pues creo que todos los vecinos se enteraron de lo que hiciste, Sasuke…-Me dijo con burla.

-No se te ocurra hab…-Me interrumpí de golpe al ver como Itachi me miraba de arriba abajo con expresión expectante.

-Dime, Sasuke, ¿Cuánto cobras…?- Soltó una risa. _"Esto es el colmo"_ Me lance contra Itachi y este en un movimiento que no fui capaz de captar se levanto del sillón y de pronto yo ya estaba tumbado en este boca arriba. El se coloco a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!-Grite al sentir sus manos se cerraban alrededor de mis muñecas, inmovilizándome.

- P - U - T - A ¿Qué dice?: ¡Sasuke!-Se burló deletreando la palabra y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Suéltame maldito idiota hijo de p…-Recibí una fuerte bofetada que me nublo la vista momentáneamente, aturdido, mire a Itachi.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, así que ten un poco mas de decencia cuando este aquí…Eres solo mío ¿entiendes?-Murmuro como amenaza en mi oído y después me mordió fuertemente el cuello.

Yo, Por la poca dignidad que me quedaba, no grite de dolor.

-¿Quieres jugar a esto conmigo?...Pues venga, veamos quien gana…-Susurro contra mi pecho, ahora totalmente desnudo.

-Grita, Sasuke, Suplica…-Me sugirió antes de comenzar a morder mis pezones hasta el punto de que casi sangraban.

Yo resistí como pude: Mi labio inferior ya tenía marcas de mis dientes de tanto apretarlo para no soltar un grito. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí las manos de Itachi en mi entrepierna.

Después su boca. Mordió suavemente y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer:

-Ita…Nh…-Me calle de inmediato al oírme y vi la mirada llena de perversión de mi hermano posarse en mi después de una mueca de satisfacción.

Senti un dedo entrar sin pudor en mi y moverse en un doloroso vaivén…Dos…Tres…"¡¿Qué coño?"

Itachi estaba a punto de meter el cuarto y yo, sin poder resistir mas, salte un grito:

-¡Itachi!...Ahhh…¡Para, por favor!...-El sin inmutarse por mi suplica, más que patética por cierto, siguió.

Grite de dolor…Itachi metia y sacaba los 4 malditos dedos sin parar a la vez que metía mi miembro en su boca…

Yo ya empezaba a disfrutar un pequeña parte de eso.

-Dilo: _**"Itachi, perdóname por ser una zorra"**_-Me indico con voz cargada de sensualidad y después saco y volvió a meter bruscamente dedo por dedo en mí.

Yo ya no podía mas_…"Aguanta, carajo"_

Entre jadeos, gritos y gemidos conseguí decir:

-Nh...M-Me disculparía…Pe-Pero no me has dado razones…-Lo rete, ¿Itachi enserio llegaría más lejos?

La respuesta llego al igual que el rígido miembro de Itachi me penetro de una sola estocada y sin más comenzó a joderme.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Itachi!...Ahhh!...-Grite mientras me aferraba al brazo del sofa detrás de mí nuca ya que de no hacerlo de seguro me caigo al suelo por la fuerza con la que Itachi bestialmente penetraba en mí sin cesar.

-Las palabras mágicas…-Me recordó Itachi con una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que me sujetaba por las caderas.

"No…No tan pronto, Sasuke"

-Nhhhhhhhhh…..mmmm….ahhh…-Gemí para mi satisfacción de que no saliera un grito…Itachi sonrió.

-Falta poco para que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, Sasuke …-Y después de esta afirmación sentí miles de mordiscos, lametones y lengüetazos en el cuerpo…

Sentí algo tibio correr por mi adolorida entrada…

¿Sangre? "¡Ya es todo!"

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Itachi se vino dentro de mí y al sentir aquel liquido colarse en las heridas ya hechas solté un grito de puro dolor…Itachi siguió y yo con las fuerzas que me quedaban conseguí decir:

-E-está bien, Itachi…ahhh…Pe-perdóname por ser u-una zorra…ahh- Itachi sonrió y se inclino sobre mi penetrándome mas adentro causando que me doliera aun mas.

-Perdona, no te oi…-Me dijo con sorna Itachi. Corrompido por el dolor y la excitación grite lo más fuerte que pude:

_**-¡Joder, Itachi!...ahh ahhh ¡Perdóname por ser una zorra! ahhhh…!**_-Itachi me penetro más rápido y justo cuando me iba a correr el metió mi miembro en su boca, succiono con fuerza y yo solté un grito de placer genuino…

Itachi salió de mí y levantándome me puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-nh… ¿Era tan difícil, Sasuke?...-Gimió mientras me lamia el cuello.

"¡Como follas!, carajo…nh…Itachi"

Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dije:

-C-Creo q-que no he aprendido bi-ien la lección Ita ahh...-Gemí con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, Itachi alzo la vista y me miro con satisfacción.

-Si eres una zorra después de todo, Sasuke…-Y me beso con fuerza en la boca.

"_**Si, pero soy TÚ zorra, Itachi…"**_

FIN

Gracias x leer.

… ¿REVIEW?

Samadhi


End file.
